Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Awakening
by Doctor Lithon
Summary: When the Ministry takes things a bit too far, Hogwarts wakes up to protect itself from the upcoming threat. The castle chooses a new headmaster, someone capable of bringing the school back to its former glory. Meanwhile, a mysterious army is aiding the Order in the war against Lord Voldemort. It's a new era for Hogwarts and the Wizarding world ... and a new era for Harry Potter.


_**Hello, readers! This is the first fanfiction that I've ever published on FanFiction, although it's not the first story I've written or even the first story I've put online. This story is a remake of "Headmaster Harry Potter" by Mage Myrddin, written with permission of course. The first nine chapters or so will be more or less the same as Mage Myrddin's, just slightly reworded and tweaked here and there. I plan on making this the first of a trilogy, and a prequel to another series. I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

 **Chapter 1 - Cruciatus**

Harry Potter writhed in agony as the Cruciatus curse coursed through his system. His teeth clenched, and the only rational thought in his head was that he could not scream. He'd been fighting a battle of wills with Umbridge since the blood quill started, and he wasn't going to lose now.

He, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna were being held in Umbridge's office after having been caught trying to use the Floo to contact Sirius. After the vision he'd had - in which Voldemort was torturing his godfather in the Department of Mysteries - he was all for charging in and saving him. But Hermione had pointed out that it could be a trap, and insisted that they verify that Sirius was indeed really captured.

Umbridge had unfortunately caught onto their plans before they could even use the Floo, let alone have a conversation with his godfather. Which is why he was here, mentally screaming in agony as Umbridge used an Unforgivable on him. The Unforgivables granted a person a one-way ticket to Azkaban, even the Minister of Magic wasn't allowed to use them. Had she lost her mind? The unrelenting agony finally stopped, and Harry was able to breathe again. His muscles trembled in relief and his mind filled with fog as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

Harry heard books clattering to the floor and then felt gentle hands on his face as someone tried to make him wake up. "Mr Potter, can you hear me?"

Professor McGonagall. She must have walked in, surprised Umbridge into stopping the curse, and immediately went to him. From the worry in her voice, Harry could tell that he was obviously in need of medical help. He could barely feel the pain of his injuries, his nerves still being numb from being subjected to Umbridge's wrath. Harry felt a rush of warmth for his head of house, quickly followed with worry. She had her back to Umbridge.

Harry opened his eyes with difficulty - he was having trouble staying conscious - and mumbled hoarsely, "Professor, behind you."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened and she spun around. Umbridge's _Expelliarmus_ was quickly parried to the side, and then the two teachers launched into a duel. Harry and the others watched, dumbfounded, as McGonagall sent Stunners and other nameless spells at her opponent. Umbridge snarled and ducked the spells, dancing around them and sending a fireball which McGonagall extinguished with a flick of her wand. Waving her hands in a circle, McGonagall conjured a flock of crows that zoomed like missiles at Umbridge's head. Umbridge let out a small _'eep'_ and leaped to the side. She then spun her wand around and let loose a wave of sound, catching McGonagall off-guard. As the Deputy Headmistress recovered, Umbridge managed to Disarm her. The duel was over.

Harry's eyes darted around the office, searching for something, anything, that would help him. His friends were lying against the wall, bound and Stunned. Looking away, his eyes fell on a tattered old hat, stuffed into the top corner of a shelf, out of immediate sight. The words from his first day at Hogwarts rang in his ears. "And Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that."

It was obvious. If he couldn't get out by force ... he'd have to be cunning instead. In the back of his mind, a plan began to form.

Umbridge turned her wand on him and cast the Cruciatus Curse again. It ended after a moment, and Harry panted in exhaustion, sweat dripping into his eyes.

"Now Mr Potter, why don't you tell me what you were doing in my office, about to use my Floo?" Umbridge asked in her sickly-sweet voice.

Harry bowed his head and tilted his face away from her. His lips slowly curved into a smirk, out of Umbridge's sight.

"We were going to warn the ministry." He said blandly. "It's going to be attacked, you see. We couldn't find you, so we tried to use your Floo instead. You got back before we could contact anyone, and had us tied up before we could warn you."

Harry inwardly cheered at Umbridge's speechlessness. His words were convincingly sincere, probably because they did have a note of truth to them. Umbridge stood listlessly for several moments, before she seemed to collect herself and come up with a weak retort.

"I will not have your lies here, Mr Potter! I will have order!"

"I'm not lying, professor. Why don't you go and check for yourself? None of us are going anywhere, and if it's a false alarm then there's no harm in visiting the Ministry. On the other hand, if it turns out that someone _is_ attacking, you can be the Ministry's saviour. That has _got_ to get you the Order of Merlin, right?"

Harry felt slightly impressed with himself. He hadn't even thought about saying that, it had just come out spontaneously. But he'd managed to present it in such a way that it appeared that she'd win either way.

He saw the gears turning in her head. Umbridge looked torn. "I will be back in a few moments." She Flooed out to the Ministry atrium.

Time passed.

Harry tried to think of some way, any way, to escape the confines of his chair and wake up his friends. But since he was, after all, wandless and bound in place by metal cuffs, there was nothing he could do.

Half an hour later, the fireplace lit up green and Umbridge stumbled through, her hair in disarray. She pointed her wand at Harry, her eyes cold. "How did you know about the attack, Mr Potter?"

He said nothing, simply stared at her. He hadn't thought this far ahead. So much for finding a way out of here.

Umbridge moved her wand to Luna and revived her. Before the girl could so much as speak, she was silenced.

"Do you know what I want to do with her, Mr Potter?" Umbridge paused for a moment, as if expecting a reply. "I have a feeling you might be more receptive to your friend's pain than your own, and I feel it would do you good to hear her scream, should you need any, shall we say, encouragement."

Harry felt a rush of hot fury coarse through his system. "Don't, Professor, I'll tell you."

Umbridge smiled. "I'm afraid it's a bit late for that, Mr Potter. You will learn your lesson." She began to speak the first syllables of the Cruciatus Curse, and Harry burst out.

"Are you blind, Professor, or just plain stupid?" he sneered.

"I beg your pardon, Mr Potter?" She asked sweetly, her face going a little red.

"Oh, there's no need to beg for my pardon, Professor. I was just asking a question."

The comment worked like he meant it to. Umbridge turned her wand on him, sparing Luna. Her nose flared in anger. "What other insulting, rude and disrespectful questions do you have to say, Potter? Something to do with my discipline methods, perhaps?"

"Actually," he began, intentionally goading her. "I was wondering if all your family looked like fat pink toads, or if that was just you?"

Umbridge remained silent for a beat, her face frozen in crimson rage, before she yelled out, " _Crucio!_ " with hatred in her eyes.

Harry writhed in agony, and this time he did scream. A wave of absolute loathing for Umbridge overwhelmed him. The torture seemed to go on for ever, and when it was done Harry felt like he was only half-alive. He hoped that someone, somewhere, would hear the screams and come investigating.

Behind Umbridge, there was a burst of flame and a hissing noise as the Floo turned green and Amelia Bones stepped through. For one terrifying second, she remained frozen in shock as she watched. Umbridge was so preoccupied with causing Harry pain that she hadn't even noticed the new arrival. Then Amelia threw herself into action.

Umbridge was Disarmed and incapacitated before she even realized what was going on, and McGonagall was free moments later. Harry was cut loose quickly with a carefully aimed _Diffindo_ , and Amelia carefully lowered him to the ground. He was shaking slightly, struggling to handle the prolonged exposure to the curse. Amelia conjured a blanket and wrapped it around him, and then pulled him to his feet and handed him to Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, take him to the hospital wing and tell Poppy what happened. Don't let her give him anything that will send him to sleep, I need to talk to him." McGonagall nodded and led Harry out of the room. Amelia turned to Luna, who was now free and staring at Umbridge's inert form blankly. "Tell me what happened."

"Umbridge caught us trying to use her Floo and knocked us out. I don't know what happened afterwards, but when I woke up she was using the Cruciatus Curse on Harry." The girl's voice had a slightly dreamy quality to it, but at the moment she sounded terse and unhappy. "I think she was about to cast it on me, but Harry insulted her and she - she cursed him instead. Only a few minutes later, you Flooed in."

Amelia nodded. "I'll have to ask Mr Potter for more details on what happened. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Luna shook her head.

"Okay. I'll have Umbridge transferred to a holding cell, and she'll be tried tomorrow. We have to have her removed from office immediately, she can't be allowed in the school. I'll go and talk to Mr Potter."

With that, she revived and freed Harry's friends before levitating Umbridge and leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Harry was fading in and out as Professor McGonagall led him towards the Hospital Wing. He was glad that his plan worked, but he couldn't say he was happy about being Umbridge's cursing bag. Still, he hoped Sirius was all right, and that Hermione had been right about the vision being a trick.

If not ... well, maybe the Ministry would question Sirius before they had his soul sucked out. But given their track record, it wasn't that likely.

He let out a low sigh.

"Mr Potter, are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Professor." Harry looked up at her and smiled weakly.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey rushed over and fussed over him. She forced onto one of the pristine white beds in the back, and seconds later he had a tray full of several potions that he had to drink in quick succession. Once Professor McGonagall had finished explaining what happened to the indignant mediwitch, she turned around and left the room.

Not long after, Harry was lying down and staring at the ceiling. Random thoughts swirled around his head, worry for Sirius and questions about what would happen to Umbridge, what would happen to Hogwarts, and what would happen to him. His mind was a jumble of intense and confusing emotions, crashing against his temple and giving him a headache. One thing was certain: this night would not be one of rest.

Lost in thought as he was, he didn't notice Amelia Bones walking in until Madam Pomfrey's furious whispering entered his ears. He turned towards her, taking in her graying hair, elegant black robes, lined face, and currently gentle expression. The last time he'd seen her, she had looked stern and severe. With the frown replaced by a smile, her aging face had a certain beauty to it.

"Hello, Mr Potter, my name is Amelia Bones. I believe we met before, at your trial nearly ten months ago. I'd like to ask you about what happened today. Is that's okay with you?"

Harry nodded.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Coming to a decision, he told her everything. How he had a link to Voldemort's mind, how he'd had a vision of Voldemort torturing someone he loved. His detentions with Umbridge and how he broke into her office. Her use of the Cruciatus Curse on him. The only thing he left out was _who_ he saw Voldemort torturing. Once he'd finished, Amelia cleared her throat.

"Would you allow me to question you under Veritaserum in front of the Wizengamot? I won't ask you anything that will reveal your link to Voldemort, as that is best kept under wraps, but they won't accept your word any other way."

"If I do, what will happen?" Harry asked reluctantly. He didn't want to reveal any of his personal secrets, like his horrible childhood for example, nor did he want to reveal any of the Order's regardless of how little he knew of their operations.

She held his gaze. "Umbridge will go to Azkaban."

"I will. Under one condition." He took a deep breath. "Question me about my school years, but nothing else. I want to come clean about my experiences with the Wizarding world, but there are some things which no one else has any business knowing."

Amelia considered for a moment, and then nodded. "Very well then. The trial will be tomorrow. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall will Floo you to the Ministry at the correct time. Just wear your school clothes, they will be enough." She stood up and left.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over and handed Harry a potion. "Dreamless Sleep." She said. "You'll need it if you're going to be ready for tomorrow."

He lay back down and gazed out the window, his head full of mixed emotions. So much had happened in such a short span of time. He felt a pang of worry, wondering about Sirius. Had Voldemort killed him? Had he even been there? Deciding that waiting for an answer wouldn't change the outcome, he took the potion to his lips and downed it in one gulp. Minutes later, he was asleep.


End file.
